


What If

by lettgo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Marriage, Wynonna and her antics, Wynonna is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: Short stand alone ficlets
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	1. I Miss Her Too

"Haught, you can't just sit up here wallowing," Wynonna says kicking at the covers.

Nicole mumbles something unintelligible. 

"I made coffee and something that resembles breakfast. I promise you get back to your moping once you get some food in you."

"Promise?" Nicole asks, head peeking from below the covers.

"Scouts honor and all that bullshit."

Moments later Nicole trudges down into the kitchen.

"Coffee smells good,"Nicole says pouring herself a mug.

"Haught, this mopey crap has got to stop."

"I miss her Wynonna."

"Yea, well guess what? You aren't the only one who misses her. She's my sister dammit. I was supposed to be there for her."

"We both were supposed to be there for her. We failed."

"No. You stop that. We don't get to give up. We're going to fight and we're going to bring her home."


	2. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole wins Waverly the biggest and fluffiest unicorn at the fair

“I want that one,” Waverly says pointing to the biggest and fluffiest stuffed unicorn.

“I don’t know little lady that unicorn there is top prize. You think your boyfriend has what it takes to win it for you?”

“I think her GIRLFRIEND is very much capable of winning it for her.”

The creep at the booth stares between Waverly and Nicole with a slimy grin.

“This isn’t a girls game honey,” he spits towards Nicole. 

“I didn’t ask for your opinion. Give me five balls,” Nicole spits back, slapping a bill on the counter.

“Suit yourself.”

Nicole grabs the first ball and sinks it in with ease.

“That’s my baby,” Waverly cheers beside her.

The second and third ball also make it in.

“Beginners luck,” the creep snarls.

Nicole is furious. She effortlessly sinks in the fourth ball.

All or nothing she tell herself. She’s going to win Waverly that unicorn and she’s going to show that creep who’s boss. She looks to her left at a smiling Waverly. She shoots, the ball swirls around the basket and swish it’s in.

“Baby, you did it,” Waverly hugs her.

“I’ll take that unicorn now,” Nicole smirks.

Years from now Waverly will still recount the story of Nicole winning her the biggest and fluffiest unicorn on their first date.


	3. Halloween

“Nicole, come on it isn’t that bad. I’m sure you look adorable.”

“Halloween isn’t about looking adorable. I’m supposed to be scary and badass,” Nicole says, staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. She tugs at the itchy polyester, “I look foolish,” she whispers.

“Baby, you’re a badass everyday of the year. Can I just have tonight? It isn’t exactly a couples costume if I’m the only one who dresses up.”

“Everyone is going to laugh at me,” Nicole answers, finally stepping out of the bathroom.

Waverly giggles, “You look great, If any shit tickets laugh at you tonight, well they’ll have to answer to me.”

“Thanks Waves, that makes me feel better.”

“Now hurry or we’re going to be late.”

Hand in hand the two race down the stairs. They reach the front door only to hear a crash from behind them.

“Holy shit. Tater-Haught tell me my eyes are deceiving me. You did not let Waverly talk you into being a ketchup bottle for Halloween?” Wynonna howls with laughter.

“See I told you everyone would laugh,” Nicole mumbles.

“Wynonna Earp, you stop laughing this instant.”

Wynonna stops for a second and then continues her laughter. Waverly drops Nicole’s hand and marches up to Wynonna. She aggressively starts to poke Wynonna in the chest.

“You stop and you apologize.”

“Uh, Yea Sorry Haught. You look great.”

“Great, That’s settled. Shall we?” Waverly motions to a stunned Nicole.

Outside Waverly stops Nicole.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted to wear tonight. So thank you for being the ketchup to my mustard.”

“For you Waves, I’ll always be your ketchup.”


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Nicole have a chat

“Good morning Red.”

“Holy shit. Wynonna what are you doing here?”

“Listen here Haught sauce, I thinks it’s time you and I had the shovel talk.”

“Wynonna what? I.... It’s six am.”

“Look I’m just here to find out your intentions with my sister.”

Nicole groaned, “Wynonna I think it’s a bit late for the talk. Waves and I are married now and you’re sitting in the house that we live in TOGETHER. I think my intentions are pretty clear.”

Wynonna stood toe to toe with Nicole, “Care to elaborate.”

“If you must know, I plan on spending the rest of my life with Waverly. Well as long as that’s what she wants. I love her Wynonna.”

“That’s good enough for me. But just know if you hurt her I know where to hide a body.”

“Noted. Where’s this coming from?” Nicole asked pouring a mug of coffee and handing it to Wynonna.

“Thanks,” Wynonna said taking a sip, “A boy in Alice’s class gave her a valentine and it hit me that soon I’ll be having this discussion with some pimply kid. And then I remembered I never had the talk with you when you started dating Waverly.”

“Wy, that’s actually pretty sweet.”

“Gross, I’m out of here. Oh and don’t tell Waverly about this or else,” Wynonna ran her finger across her throat.

“Scouts honor.”


	5. First Day

“Shoes. Where are your shoes?” Wynonna frantically searched for a pair of pink princess shoes. Not her idea by the way.

“Mama, shoes are on my feet.” 

Wynonna looked down and sure enough the sparkly princess shoes were on tiny feet.

“That’s great baby girl. Did you tie them yourself?”

“Yes, aunty Waves taught me.”

The front door swung open and in walked Waverly followed by Nicole.

“Cole, look I tied my own shoes like aunty Waves taught me,” the small spitfire ran to her favorite pair of aunts. Well her only pair of aunts.

Nicole scooped Alice up in a hug, “Wow, I’m so proud of you. You’re such a big girl now. Are you excited about your first day of school?”

Alice nodded.

“Alright kid, let’s get going before we’re late.”

Alice ran to her room and grabbed her backpack, “I’m ready, mama.”

“Where’s Doc?” Waverly asked.

“He went to pick up Jeremy. They’re meeting us at the school.”

——————

“Ok, Alice remember if any kids give you any trouble you punch first ask questions later.”

“Wynonna!”

“Ok, I’m kidding. Have a great day baby girl. Daddy and I will be here to pick you up after school,” Wynonna hugged Alice goodbye, tears falling down her cheeks.

Alice waved at the group before running off to join her friends.

“Shit, I didn’t think it was going to be this hard.”

“We got you Earp,” Nicole pulled Wynonna into a hug. 

Long after the bell had rung and school had started the group of five stood on the sidewalk and held each other. Their little Alice was growing up.


	6. After The Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna discuss Waverly’s interaction with Nicole at Shorty’s.

“Wynonna are you home?” Waverly screamed out into the homestead.

Wynonna poked her head out of her room, “Christ Waves, I’m nursing a hangover over here, mind keeping it down.”

“Something happened at Shorty’s and I’m kind of freaking out.”

Wynonna pulled peacemaker from her boot, “That son of a bitch. I’ll kill him.”

“Wy, this isn’t about Champ. Well not really. It’s about a girl. A really pretty girl.”

“This conversation sounds like it needs whiskey. Have a seat I’ll grab you a glass.”

Wynonna set the glass in front of Waverly and took a pull from the bottle.

“Continue.”

“I got sprayed by the taps at Shorty’s and my shirt got soaked and then this really gorgeous cop is standing at the doorway saying “I didn’t know Shorty’s had wet tshirt contest.”

“Wow that’s bold. Good for her.”

“Ok so then my shirt got caught and she helped me get out of it.”

“Already getting you out of your clothes. This girl moves fast.”

“Shut it. She asked me on a date, but I told her I was in a relationship.”

“Gross. Ok so a hot chick asked you out and you’re freaking out why?”

“Because those few minutes with her made me feel things I’ve never felt with Champ.”

“So dump the rodeo clown.”

“It’s not that easy Wy. I’ve been attracted to women before but this felt different.”

“Look Waves you’re a smart kid, you’ll figure it out. Take your time and if this hottie is smart she’ll wait for you.”

“Thanks Wynonna. Me liking a girl doesn’t freak you out?”

“Pffft, someday I’ll tell you of my time in Greece,” Wynonna winked.


	7. Meeting the Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole meets Mama Earp

“Waves are you sure about this?” Nicole asked fiddling with the collar of her sweater.

“Trust me she’s going to love you. Now stop messing with your sweater, you look fine.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Oh silly baby. I’m always right.”

——————————

“Tell me about this cop your sister is dating.”

“Haught to trot? She’s a bit of know it all, but she’s good to Waverly so she’s ok in my book.”

Mama nodded.

“Wynonna? Mama?” Waverly shouted, stepping into the drafty homestead.

Mama steps out of the kitchen to greet Waverly and Nicole.

“Hello there you must be this Nicole I’ve been hearing about.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Earp,” Nicole says, stretching out her hand to meet Mama’s.

“Call me Michelle,” she responds holding on just a little too tight.

“Thanks for having me Michelle.”

“Waverly, go help your sister out in the kitchen. I’m going to get to know Nicole a little better.”

“Behave you two.”

Once Waverly was out of earshot Michelle began her interrogation.

“A cop huh? Think you got what it takes to take care of my Waverly?”

“Yes ma’am. I would protect Waverly with my life. With all due respect I love her Ms. Earp.”

“Hmmm, from what I can tell you make her very happy. You keep that up and you and I are square.”

“I’ll do my best ma’am.”

“Welcome to the family then.”


	8. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly finds herself feeling a little jealous.

Waverly watched the barista bat her eyelashes and laugh at something Nicole said. She was flirting. Was Nicole flirting too? From this angle she could only see her back. Nicole would never. Would she?

“Earth to Waverly,” Nicole waved her hand in front of Waverly’s eyes.

Waverly snapped out of her daze and looked up at Nicole.

“Everything ok Waves. You looked a little out of it.”

“Everything is fine. So what were you and the barista laughing about?” She asked nonchalantly.

“Oh, nothing. Just a little coffee humor.”

Waverly packed up her things, “Thanks for the coffee I’ll see you later.”

———————

“Wynonna, is everything ok with Waverly? She’s been acting a little strange.”

“Do I look like Dr. Phil? Go ask her yourself.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and went in search of Waverly.

She found Waverly in the break room poking at her vegan lasagna.

“Waves? You alright?”

“Am I enough?”

“Woah, what’s going on?,” Nicole knelt in front of Waverly.

“I saw that barista flirting with you this morning and I couldn’t tell if you were flirting also. And maybe I’m not enough for you.”

“Oh baby. Of course you’re enough. You’re everything I could ever want and more. I love you Waverly Earp.”

“I’m sorry. I just got in my head. I know you would never do something like that.”

“It’s ok. Always remember you are enough,” Nicole kissed Waverly.

“Gross get a room you two.”


	9. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Told from Nicole’s point of view.

You watch Waverly dance in her seat and sing along to the cheesy pop song coming out of the speakers. 

“I love you like a boomerang. A boomerang.”

She catches you staring and throws one of those heart stopping smiles your way.

“Is my singing terrible?”

“Just the opposite. Your voice is incredible Waves.

She blushes and continues singing.

You have the perfect day planned. A simple hike and a picnic at the end. Things in Purgatory have been hectic and day away is just what you need.

You hear a loud crash and the Jeep begins to swerve. Beside you, you hear Waverly scream. You slam on the brakes and the Jeep comes to a standstill. 

“Waves, you ok?”

“Just a little spooked but physically I’m fine.”

“It’s probably just a blow out. Stay here.”

As you suspected the tire has blown out. Some minor damage but nothing that you can’t fix later. It could have been worse. 

“I’m just going to change the tire out and we should be on our way.”

It takes you longer than usual to change out the tire. This isn’t how you pictured the day going. 

“My baby. The hero,”Waverly jokes.

You turn the ignition and set out on the long stretch of road ahead of you. The wind in your hair and the girl you love beside you. It doesn’t get better than this.


	10. Wynaught and Pickles

“Wynonna put those back.”

“Ugh fine buzzkill, but if I die from lack of chocolate I’m coming back to haunt you.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I hate shopping,” Wynonna groaned.

“No one told you to come. In fact I specifically told you to stay home.”

“Hey I’m my own woman, I go where I want.”

“Do me a favor and go grab these items,” Nicole said shoving a list at Wynonna.

“Fine. But I know you’re trying to get rid of me.”

Nicole continued her shopping in peace. Except Wynonna and peace weren’t a thing.

CRASH

“Clean up on isle seven,” was shouted over the intercom.

Nicole ran to see what the commotion was about and there stood Wynonna surrounded by broken glass and pickles.

“I tried grabbing the jar from the top shelf and the whole thing just came tumbling down.”

“This is why I told you to stay home.”

“No need to say I told you so. Can we get out of here? I’ve got pickle juice in places there shouldn’t be.”

“No. Nope. You aren’t getting in my car smelling like a pickle factory.”

“Fine. I’ll just call Doc.”

“I’m going to finish up here. Please stay out of trouble while you wait for Doc.”

“I promise. Oh and don’t tell Waverly about this.”


	11. Soup for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc takes care of Wynonna when she’s sick

COUGH. SNIFFLE. COUGH

“Ugh I think satan is sitting on my chest. I can’t breathe,” Wynonna groaned, before breaking out into a coughing fit.

“Doc Holliday af your service ma’am,” Doc said with a tilt of his hat.

“Where’s Waverly?”

“Ms. Waverly and Ms. Haught had some business to attend to. I’m here to take care of you in your time of need.”

“Doc I’m not dying.”

“I sure would hope not. Now tell me what I can do for you.”

“Maybe some soup?”

“Im on it. You lay here and rest.”

Wynonna dozed off and woke up to the sound of John Henry humming in the kitchen. She wrapped herself in her blanket and padded her way over to him.

“What’s this?”

“I’m making you soup like you asked.”

“I thought you were going to just pour some out of a can and serve it to me. I wasn’t expecting homemade soup.”

“It’s my mothers recipe. She used to feed it to me anytime I was sick. Now go back to bed and I’ll bring you a bowl.”

Wynonna went back to bed and waited for Doc.

“Alright here we go, be careful,”Doc said handing over a steaming bowl of soup.

“Wow, this is delicious.”

“Why thank you. I’ll be in the kitchen cleaning up. Holler if you need anything.”

“Hey Doc, um thank you. Thanks for taking care of me. For being here.”

“Of course Wynonna. No where I’d rather be.”


	12. Tree boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna gives Jeremy some advice

“Waverly. Waverly.”

“Yo science geek what’s the hurry?”

“I need to talk to Waverly. Have you seen her?”

“Last time I saw her she was making google eyes at Haught. There probably in a closet making out somewhere.”

“Great. I’m freaking out here.”

“What’s got you in a twist?” Wynonna pulled up a chair and motioned for Jeremy to sit.

“Ok. Well you know Robin? He sort of kissed me.”

“Tree boy? Way to go. What’s the issue?”

“I’ve never had a boyfriend before and I know it was just a kiss but I really like him Wynonna.”

“Look kid take a breathe. This Robin guy doesn’t seem the type to go around kissing just anybody, I’m sure he likes you too. Just keep being your self. Now get out of here, all this mushy talk is making me feel things.”

“Thanks Wynonna.”

“Yea Yea. You tell anyone about this and I’m hiding your body on the homestead.”

“Roger that.”


	13. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets stuck at the station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’m really behind on this. Life has been hectic. I’m going to do my best and catch up.

“Waves, all the roads have been shut down, there’s no way I’m making it home for presents. I’m sorry,” Nicole felt terrible, it was the first Christmas Eve for the couple and instead of being with her girlfriend she was stuck at the station. 

“Baby, it’s ok. All that matters is that you’re safe and warm. We have next year.”

Next year? Waverly wanted a next year with her? This made Nicole feel a little better.

“I’m safe, but I wouldn’t say warm, the heat at the station is on the fritz.”

“My poor brave baby.”

“Look Waves I’ve got to go. The phones are ringing off the hook about road closures. I’m sorry I had to miss our first Christmas Eve together.”

“I’m sorry too. Now go and be the hero everyone needs.”

TBC


	14. Snowed In Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see things from Waverly’s point of view

“Everything alright baby girl? I’m usually the one spiking the nog.”

“Nicole is stuck at the station and she’s going to miss our first Christmas Eve together.”

“Yikes, that really bites the big one.”

Waverly only nodded before tossing back an entire mug of egg nog.

“Easy there light weight. You don’t want to be drunk before we open presents.”

“You mean you open the presents I got you.”

“Oh, ye of little faith. I’ll have you know I got you a gift this year. Even got one for your red headed lover.”

“Eww gross Wynonna, don’t call her that.”

“Look my point is the two of us can still have a good time. And I can’t believe I’m saying this but we don’t even need the booze. Now go throw on your Christmas onesie and let’s get this night started.”

“Thanks Nonna.”

KNOCK KNOCK

“Stay back,” Wynonna said pulling out peacemaker, she pulled the door open to reveal a disheveled looking Nicole.

“Nicole what are you doing here? How are you are here? Oh my god you’re practically frozen,” Waverly rambled on.

“I guess it’s a Christmas Miracle,” Wynonna quipped.


	15. Snowed In Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out how Nicole made it to the homestead

“Hands off old man.”

Nicole stood up from her desk to see what all the commotion was about, “What’s going on?”

“Lonnie and I found these two idiots racing snowmobiles in front of the station,” Nedley answered, throwing Pete York into a cell.

“I’ll get started on the paperwork. Not like  
I’m going anywhere anytime soon,” Nicole pouted.

“You alright there kid?”

“All the roads leading out to the homestead are shut down because of the snow storm. The plows haven’t made it out that way yet. It’s Waverly and I’s first Christmas Eve together and I’m stuck in town with no way of getting to her.”

“Help Lonnie get the York brothers settled in for the night and then come see me in my office.”

——————

Nicole turned the key in the ignition and listened to the sweet sound of the snowmobiles engine coming to life. Nicole owed Nedley huge for this. Double shifts for the next two weeks HUGE. 

“See you soon Waves,” Nicole whispered, she pulled out onto the main road and started her journey towards the homestead. 

Nicole was making great progress and at this rate she’d be at the homestead in no time.

SPLUTTER 

The snowmobile stuttered.

“No. No, come on you piece of junk.”

SPLUTTER 

The engine groaned before shutting down completely.

“Great. Absolutely freaking perfect,” Nicole kicked at the now useless mode of transportation. She glanced at her watch, the sun would be setting soon and by her calculations she was still about two miles from the homestead. This trek was no joke in this type of weather, but she was determined to make it to Waverly.

————-

Nicole could make out the homestead just over the hill, the smoke from the chimney like a beacon calling her forth. She would kill for some hot chocolate in front of the fireplace right now. Just a few more steps.

KNOCK KNOCK 

The door swung open and she was greeted with the barrel of Peacemaker staring her down. Waverly pushed last Wynonna and pulled her inside.

“Nicole what are you doing here? How are you are here? Oh my god you’re practically frozen,” Waverly rambled pulling her into the kitchen.

“Had to get to you,” she mumbled, her lips frozen.

“I do love the grand romantic gesture, but that was incredibly dangerous and stupid of you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven for now. Now come and let’s get you changed and in front of the fire.”

Nicole nodded and made her way towards the stairs, “Just so you know I’d do it again.”


	16. Big sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna is a pretty great older sister.

“Get back here kid,” the mall security guard yelled out.

“Shit.”

Wynonna doubled her efforts and kept running long after the security guard had given up his chase. She sat on a bus bench and opened up her coat, pulling out the red headed doll from the inside pocket. Waverly was going to lose her mind, she’d slowly been saving up her allowance, but kept coming up short. Wynonna had a feeling that had something to do with daddy’s “borrowing”. So she did the only logical thing her 10 year old brain could think of and stole it. If daddy found out she’d be in huge trouble but no matter, this was going to make Waverly happy and according to Wynonna that’s all that really mattered.

————

Wynonna ran to her room and wrapped the doll in an old t-shirt, she grabbed her backpack and pulled out a squished chocolate ding dong she’d been saving. 

“Perfect.”

Wynonna grabbed the “gifts” and walked outside to join Waverly.

“Nonna, what’s that in your hand?”

“It’s something I got for you, but you have to promise to tell daddy you got this from Chrissy,” Wynonna said, handing over the old t-shirt.

Waverly nodded and opened the shirt, “Oh my god she’s so beautiful,” she squealed, throwing herself at Wynonna.

“I’m glad you like her babygirl.”

“I love her.”

“I’ve got one more thing,” Wynonna handed over the chocolate treat, “Happy birthday Waves.”


	17. Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Wynonna is soft when it comes to Waverly. Shhh don't tell anyone.

"Waverly speed it up."

"Wynonna the entrance is on the other side of the building."

"Sweet naive Waverly. Now move your ass before we get caught."

Against her better judgement Waverly quickens her steps and follows Wynonna to an off limits area of the arena.

"Wynonna, what are we doing here? You promised to take me to a concert."

"I am. Have some faith baby girl."

Just then a gruff voice came from behind them, "You ladies lost?"

They both froze. They were busted for sure.

"We were just looking for the bathroom," Wynonna started, turning to answer what she was sure a guard about to kick them out, "Rick? You ass. I thought for sure we were toast."

"I saw an opportunity and took it," he joked, "Now lets get a move on, you're really cutting it close."

"My sister here moves like a sloth."

"You're here now, lets get you upstairs before someone sees you."

They followed Rick to set of stairs off that led to the rafters. 

"Wow! You can see the whole stage from here."

"Told ya I was taking you to a concert Waves."

"I thought we'd actually be a part of the crowd."

"No way. This is way better. Only the best for the Earp sisters.

"I'll leave you girls here. Have a good time. I'll come find you after the show."

"Thanks Rick."

Rick only nodded before disappearing back down the stairs.

"Who's Rick and why is he doing this for you?"

"He's an old biker buddy of mine, he does security for this place. I may have mentioned to him that my sister was dying to see the, *GAG*, Spice Girls."

"Wait. That's who were seeing tonight?"

"Surprise!"Wynonna cheered, throwing up her arms.

"Me and Chrissy tried for tickets but they were all sold out. It slipped my mind they were playing tonight. Oh my god Chrissy is going to freak when I tell her."

"Yea, well don't say I never do anything nice for you. Ugh I'm going to need to be very drunk to get through this," Wynonna said pulling out a flask and taking a long pull from it.

_________________________

"This was the greatest night of my life," Waverly squealed, tackling Wynonna in a hug.

Wynonna would never admit it but she had actually enjoyed herself. The music was catchy and Waverly had had the time of her life and that was worth it in the end.


	18. Beat This Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly spend an incredible day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole are in their teens here.

"Tucker come back here."

Nicole looked up from the amusement park map she had her nose in, the voice seemed to be coming from a short brunette who seemed to be chasing a scrawny bean pole of a kid.

"Tucker I swear, if you don't give me back my hat I'm going to kick you in the nuts."

Nicole laughed at that. Who was this spitfire? Nicole watched as the tiny brunette finally got her hat back from the beanpole. 

"You handled yourself pretty well there," Nicole shouted.

"Thanks," Waverly answered, already walking away.

\---------------------------------

Nicole stood in line for The Megalodon, the largest roller coaster on this side of the coast. Nicole loved the way the wind whipped in her hair, the weightlessness when she hung upside down in her seat. She came here anytime she needed to get away from her everyday life.

"Steph, you promised."

"Champ asked me to meet him at the Snack Shack."

"Gross. I can't believe you're leaving me here for that wannabee rodeo clown."

"Whatever, you're just jealous," Stephanie stormed off.

Nicole saw her chance and took it. "Hey, you can sit with me if you like, you know if you're scared."

"I'm not scared of anything," Waverly stomped up to Nicole.

"Sorry I didn't mean to assume. I just noticed your friend left you."

"Are you some kind of creep?"

"Kind of hard not to overhear when your standing three feet away."

Waverly softened,"I don't mean to be a jerk. My friend always does this and I've been looking forward to riding this coaster all summer."

"No worries. My offer still stands, you can sit with me. I've ridden this thing at least a dozen times."

"I'd like that."

Nicole beamed,"Nicole by the way."

"Waverly."

Waverly. She liked it.

"Looks like were next."

Nicole took her seat and strapped herself in. The ride operator gave the all clear and the car began to stutter forward. 

"Shit," Waverly reached over and squeezed Nicole's hand. 

Nicole gave her back a reassuring squeeze. She was the picture of calm and steady but on the inside she was a wreck, this pretty girl was holding her hand and it felt like it belonged there. Boy was she gay.

TBC


	19. Beat This Summer Pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues and we see things from Waverly’s perspective

Waverly would never admit it but she was terrified, on instinct she grabbed Nicole’s hand. Nicole. Nicole who was tall and gorgeous, Nicole who smelled like vanilla dipped donuts. She felt the reassuring squeeze the redhead gave her and instantly started to calm down.

“I’ve got this.”

Waverly closed her eyes and before she knew it the car was pulling back into the station.

“You did it,” Nicole congratulated.

“Um, so I’d like to apologize for being a brat earlier, can I buy you lunch?”

“It’s fine. Really. You don’t have to do that.”

“What if I said I really wanted to keep spending time with you?”

Nicole choked on her spit, “Uh, I… sure.”

She’s really cute when she’s flustered.

——————————

“There’s no way that actually happened.”

“They made a banner and invited the entire neighborhood. My parents are really supportive and I’m grateful but sometimes they can be a bit much. Ok enough about me, tell me how did your parents react when you came out?”

“Not much to tell, mama left when I was about two and daddy is too busy drinking away his paycheck to really care about anything else.”

Nicole reached out and put her hand over Waverly’s, “I’m sorry, I kind of feel like a jerk for complaining about my parents now.”

“I’ve dealt with it. My older sister Wynonna was really great about it, she bought me a Melissa Etheridge album.”

“She sounds amazing.”

“She really is.”

Waverly smiled pulled Nicole up from her seat, “Alright, how do you feel about ferris wheels?”

“I love them. Lead the way.”

Waverly never let go of Nicole’s hand and the two walked hand in hand through the park.

TBC


	20. Beat This Summer Pt3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re back to Nicole’s point of view.

“You can almost see the whole city from up here,” Nicole exclaimed.

“It’s gorgeous.”

“Not as gorgeous as you.”

Waverly blushed.

“Crap. I said that out loud. Smooth Nicole very smooth.”

“You’re not so bad on the eyes either,” Waverly playfully pushed Nicole’s shoulder.

“Gee thanks,” she joked.

“So tell me Nicole Haught, hows a girl like you still available?”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just not really willing to settle. The girls at my school are only interested in the appearance of being in a relationship, someone to post on their Instagram. I want to be more than that to somebody.”

“Wow.”

“Sorry, was that too much?”

“No not at all. I love your honesty. We’ve only known each other a couple hours but I think you deserve to be everything to someone.”

I think I love her

“You do too Waves.”

—————————

“So I guess this is it?”

“Unfortunately.”

The two had spent the day checking out rides and Nicole had even won Waverly a stuffed unicorn.

“I had a great time Nicole.”

“I don’t mean to be dramatic but today was one of the greatest days of my life.”

“Not dramatic at all,” Waverly giggled.

HONK HONK

“That’s my sister.”

“Before you go and forgive me for crossing a line but do you think I could…maybe… kiss you?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Waverly plunged forward and pressed her lips against Nicole’s.

Wow. Wow. Wow.

Nicole didn’t have too much experience kissing girls but she knew enough to know that this was the greatest kiss of her life. 

HONK

Waverly pulled away, “I really should get going, my sister is pretty impatient. I’ll text you.”

Nicole was still dumbfounded and could only nod. She watched as Waverly walked to the blue and white pickup and hopped in. She stood and watched as the tail lights faded.

DING

The sound of an incoming text message broke Nicole from trance.

Unknown: Thanks for today. You have no idea how much it meant to me.

Nicole smiled that dimple popping smile, her lips still tingling from Waverly’s kiss.

N: Anytime Waves. Today was special and I’ll always treasure it.

Ps. Years from now Nicole will stand up in front of her family and friends and tell the story of the feisty brunette who took her hand on a roller coaster and changed her life, she will finish the story by saying I do to that same girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in me turning the Beat This Summer portion of this fic into a stand alone one shot? I had a lot of fun writing these chapters and would love to do a more fleshed out version.


	21. Night In

“Do you want me to grab you another blanket?”

Waverly considered the offer, “I think two is fine, besides I have my big strong girlfriend to keep me warm.”

“Consider me your bonus blanket,” Nicole said settling in next to Waverly on the couch.

“I’m really glad we decided to stay in tonight.”

“It’s been a rough week, this is just the kind of weekend I need.”

The pair sat together in comfortable silence and focused on the cheesy rom com that Waverly had chosen.

“What are you two nerds up to?” Wynonna asked crashing through the front door of the homestead and plopping down at the end of the couch.

“Are you drunk?”

“I think we all know the answer to that.”

“I thought you were staying with Doc at Shorty’s.”

“Doc was being Doc and before you ask Nedley drove me home. Anyway I say we continue this party.”

“Wynonna, Nicole and I are trying to have a quiet night in.”

“Lame. More whiskey for me. What are we watching?”

Wynonna spent the rest of the night booing and pointing out flaws in Waverly’s movie choices. This wasn’t exactly how Nicole envisioned her night going, but she wasn’t going to complain. She loved Wynonna flaws and all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter @thelettgo


End file.
